


Tormund Giantsbane SMUT Headcanons

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Headcanon, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: Some smutty headcanons about Tormund Giantsbane!! Please 18+ in order to read this.





	Tormund Giantsbane SMUT Headcanons

  * Wildlings are famous for how they make love – fucking brilliant!

  * Tormund Giantsbane is no exception. He's about as passionate as Tyrion Lannister is in a brothel.

  * He is the best lover you'd ever had. You'd only ever had a few lovers but they were nothing compared to Tormund.

  * He's like an animal at the best of times, so rough and commanding. At other times, he's such a teddy bear to you, gentle and sweet. He knows just what to do.

  * When he's horny, you'll know. When you're horny, too, he'll know as well.

  * Remember that speech he made to Jon about how men should make love to a woman, he was telling the truth and he abides by it.

  * He'll take you to his tent for a little privacy – although it won't be much private as the whole clan of wildlings will hear you.

  * He'll tease you at first, making you as wet as he can get you. “As slick as a seal.” His hands will languish over your thighs, which are still clothed by your dress.

  * He'll lean in and kiss your lips, brushing them lightly against your own for a while and then leaning more into his kisses, becoming passionate and then turning hungry within seconds.

  * Before long Tormund will be done with the teasing and start to rip off your clothes, leaving you as naked as the day you were born.

  * He'll set you from his lap onto the bed, lying down on your back, and then looming over you.

  * You can see in his eyes that he wants you and that he's yours and yours alone.

  * He'll then start kissing at your neck, nipping the skin, lightly a few times before adding a few bites between the kisses. Those bites are soon everywhere: on your collarbone, your breasts, stomach and on the inside of your thighs.

  * He'll move back up your body and begin to nip and suckle at your tits. You're almost reminded of the story he'd told you about how a giant had mistaken him for her babe and—

  * Anyways!

  * Once Tormund's done, he'll run butterfly kisses down the valley of your breasts until he reaches between your legs.

  * All the teasing he'd done to you has made you completely wet. It's enough for him to slip a thicc finger inside you, causing you to moan.

  * He's only able to place two fingers inside of you. But it's more than enough for you.

  * He goes back to pressing kisses and nipping at your thighs.

  * He'll even tease your folds with his tongue, the whiskers of his beard tickling your bare thighs, before leaning in and start sucking on your clit, his tongue dancing along your folds and slit and making his way down to your entrance.

  * He'll fuck you with his tongue, making you even more wet then you were before.

  * Your hands tangled in his fire kissed hair, slipping into the locks, your nails scrapping his scalp.

  * It encourages him to feast on your pussy even more, making you cry out his name to the heavens, so that even all of wildlings can hear you and Tormund.

  * Once he's done, he'll crawl up your body to kiss you and slip slowly inside of you.

  * His pace will start off as slow, giving you time to adjust to his size, then gradually, he'll pick up the pace and fuck you like there's no tomorrow.

  * Sometimes, he'll even let you take full control. Letting you run your tongue all over his body, nipping at his neck – not enough to leave bruises – well, maybe not.

  * You're even brave enough to try and take Tormund's whole cock into your mouth from head to base.

  * Your fingers squeezed at his balls.

  * You suckle on the head of his cock, tasting the pre-cum on your lips.

  * Hearing him moan above you, like a whore, sends shivers to your pussy. You love to hear him moan. You worship him and his cock just as he worships you and your pussy.

  * You especially love it when he cums inside you. Whether its your pussy or mouth, it doesn't matter. You like the taste of him. Knowing that his cum is inside of you, it gives you hope that you'll bare his children one day.

  * Tormund has a little thing to be out in the open and be intimate with you. He likes it. He likes the thought of someone coming across the pair of you and seeing that you are his.

  * There have been times when you, Tormund and the other wildlings have been around the camp fire, eating or telling stories of the olden days, and Tormund's hands will just inch their way over your body.

  * This is the signal of you to know that he's in the mood.

  * There has been an occasion where he took you a quarter of mile from camp and made love to you in the snow.

  * Thank god the sun was out! It was enough to keep the two of you warm.

  * You prefer the woods then out on the snow. You feel less exposed and not as out in the open.

  * Needless to say, you love sex with Tormund. It has its quirks and you would not have it any other way.




 


End file.
